In the dental operatory, the dentist and her assistant protect the patient's clothing from dental detritus by placing a bib across the bosom of the patient. Heretofore, the bib, which is made of paper, plastic or a combination of plastic and paper, has been anchored in place by a strap circled around the nape of the patient's neck. In too many cases this strap has been a metal ball and link chain which while non-tangling and sufficiently strong is invariably cold and uncomfortable. Lately, a new concern has arisen about the widespread use of the ball and link type strap. It has been the practice to use and reuse these ball and link straps without intervening sterilization procedures, and in this time of infection consciousness such practices cannot continue. It is desirable to replace the ball and link straps with a disposable, one-use system, but the usability advantages of the ball and link devices must be retained.